


Animate-d

by aiwritingfic



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-20
Updated: 2007-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya comes face-to-face with a plushie of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animate-d

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sivullinen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivullinen/gifts).



Touya Akira was used to seeing himself in pictures on the newspaper. He'd learned not to feel surprise at hearing his own voice when listening to interviews of go professionals on the radio. After he'd qualified for the Meijin finals and reporters had asked him how it felt to walk in his father's footsteps, he'd gotten used to seeing himself on television. He was even resigned to the large poster of himself and Hikaru adorning the lobby of the Go Institute above large black-and-white kanji that advertised the Young Japanese Go Players Association (for those twenty-one years of age or below).

He was _not_ , in any way, shape, or form, used to seeing plushies of himself.

"Look, Touya!" Beside him, Shindou was laughing as he picked up a plushie. "It's me!"

Touya looked at the stuffed black and yellow hair, the football shirt, and the black go stone (also plush) sewn to the plushie's hand. It was six inches high, but still managed to look just like Shindou, down to the inane grin on its iron-on face. _Lucky Shindou,_ Touya thought, looking down at the plush of himself. At least they'd put him in his favorite lavender suit. But really, was his hair that fluffy? Or green? And the shoes weren't shiny!

 _It's plush,_ Touya told himself. _Plush isn't shiny._ But he was still somewhat disappointed at how his hair made his plushie look like an oversized mushroom that thought it was an eggplant.

"You have a white go stone," Shindou said, poking the plushie. "I wonder if they make plush gobans, too? We should get a set, and pose them."

The grin Shindou gave Touya indicated that Shindou had clearly gone insane. Touya looked back at the plushie, and then realized he was standing there wearing the lavender suit, holding an exact plush replica of himself. _My life is complete._ He wished the earth would open up and swallow him whole.

"Cheer up, Touya," Shindou said. Touya felt a nudge in his side, and he turned, glaring at Shindou, who merely shrugged and pointed at the shelves. "You should be happy," Shindou said, looking amused.

"I fail to see why," Touya said stiffly.

"That," Shindou said, pointing at the shelves.

Touya didn't see anything but an empty shelf. He looked back at Shindou, wondering if his rival had lost his mind.

"You idiot," Shindou said, shaking his head and grinning. "There aren't any Touya plushies left. You're holding the last one."

Touya looked again. Shindou was right--there were Shindou plushies, and some Isumi and Waya plushies, and plenty of Ochi plushies. There was even one that looked like a shogi player (Touya wondered if that had been accidentally placed in the wrong section). But Touya was indeed holding the last of the Touya plushies.

"So?"

Shindou slapped his forehead exaggeratedly. "You're sold out, Touya. Hot property. Bet all the fangirls are queuing up behind you for a signature right now. Actually, wait, no, don't turn around--"

Touya froze, and then sighed, shoulders slumping. "They're behind me, aren't they?"

Shindou nodded. "With plushies." He handed Touya a fabric marker, and winked. "Go get them."

Touya felt a timid tap on his shoulder. He turned, and was met with a dazzling smile. "It _is_ you! Um, could you please sign my plushie?"

Touya sighed as a line immediately formed. He was going to kill Shindou for dragging him into Animate.


End file.
